


My One

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Chubby Craig, M/M, Mpreg, mostly craig being a sook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Fill for this: "Prompt// Craig gets super insecure about his body its like he blew up out of nowhere and it doesn't help he's been feeling sick. Tweak tells him it's okay. Turns out Craig is pregnant."





	My One

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my tumblr prompts! Thank you so much to both @metrophobic and @relvey for both editing this. 
> 
> Soundtrack: My One - Lily Allen

Craig groans, sucking in his stomach in a poor effort get his jeans to button. He huffs when they won’t, despite his efforts. He doesn’t understand this- they fit like a month ago? Everything still fit up until recently. Craig doesn’t think he’s been doing anything differently but he’s gained a ton of weight all of a sudden. He knows he isn’t super healthy. He has a pretty typical college student diet, and he probably doesn’t exercise as much as he should- but this is kind of dramatic. 

 

“Tweek,” he whines, “I’m not going!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tweek asks with a frown as he enters the bedroom. He seems to realise the issue as soon as he sees Craig though, and sighs. “Craig, just wear a different pair.”

 

“No Tweek, they  _ all  _ don’t fit… like, overnight,” he says, feeling a bit self conscious knowing that his stomach is very much on display. He knows that Tweek doesn’t care; Tweek has been super nice and not mentioned any weight gain, and Craig hasn’t really withdrawn from him intimately, but he’s still nervous. This is getting worse, not better, and so much of it seems to be on his belly. 

 

“Well, we aren’t in  _ -nnn-  _ high school anymore,” Tweek ponders. “It’s probably just the freshman fifteen… it’ll catch up with me too.”

 

“There’s stretch marks on my stomach.” Craig moans, placing his hands there forlornly. 

 

“It’s okay, Craig,” Tweek says, clearly trying to be kind and comforting. “Just wear those dark grey sweats, they look  _ -nghh-  _ close enough to nice pants anyway.”

 

Craig sighs. “Can we please just stay home? You know I’m not feeling very good anyway.”

 

“Yeah.” Tweek gives in. “Yeah, I guess. You should rest, though.”

 

“If you lie in bed with me and snuggle, I will,” Craig says, already getting out of the too-small pair of jeans. If they’re staying home he doesn’t need pants anyway.

 

“Alright, needy,” Tweek replies with a chuckle.

 

—

 

Craig doesn’t understand what his body is doing. He’s probably eating less at the moment because he’s got the remnants of a stomach bug that just won’t go away. He’s been ill for the last few days, calling in for both work and school, essentially bedridden. He wasn’t always sick, but in between he feels so fatigued he can’t really get out of bed or move around the house. It’s kind of like when you don’t eat for a while and everything feels weak and heavy. Like your whole body has weights in its joints or like you’re wearing a lead apron. 

 

Craig’s head aches near-constantly along with the nausea undercurrent - he really just wants a break. Tweek still goes about his day as he always does, just stopping in between work and classes to check on Craig. He tells him there’s leftovers in the fridge if he needs them, and to call if things get worse. Craig doesn’t really catch the end of Tweek’s sentence though, as the mention of leftovers has him running for the bathroom. But without Tweek, the days are long, sleepy and miserable. So Craig is a little happier when Tweek comes home from work, knowing that his boyfriend will probably lie in the bed with him and give him all the attention and fuss he needs. 

 

Tweek does exactly that, changing into his pyjamas quickly before sliding under the covers. Craig is very quick to latch on and cling, resting his face on Tweek’s chest and wrapping his arms around him tight. Tweek runs his fingers through Craig’s hair. Craig can’t bring himself to be embarrassed that it’s unwashed. 

 

“Still sick, baby?” Tweek asks, and Craig just nods. “I thought so,” Tweek adds. “You’re always so needy when you’re sick.”

 

“I miss you,” Craig whines, not having the energy to dispute Tweek’s accusation. 

 

“It’s okay, do you think you might wanna  _ -hnn-  _ eat something?” Tweek suggests softly and Craig shakes his head.

 

He knows he should, he’s super weak and has been reduced to a lump snuggling into Tweek’s side. But even the thought of food makes his belly churn even more violently than before. “I can’t,” he croaks. “I’ll try in the morning maybe.”

 

“Okay baby,” Tweek says. Tweek isn’t usually so big on the pet names, but he lays them on thick when he knows Craig is being needy or clingy. “Do you wanna watch Netflix or something?” he suggests. “I gotta go eat something.”

 

“No,” Craig moans and clings harder, “eat it here.”

 

“Last time I tried that, the smell made you really  _ -ah-  _ sick, remember?” 

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I know you don’t, but I gotta eat” Tweek says “I’ll eat real quick, then I’ll  _ -nnn-  _ come right back and take care of you? Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Craig agrees, knowing it’s absolutely not logical to keep Tweek from having dinner just because he’s feeling fragile. 

 

Craig feels weirdly empty the second Tweek is gone. He wishes he wasn’t so pathetic, but he just can’t help it. His heart just  _ wants  _ Tweek - wants him close, wants his touch, just wants Tweek. He’s just miserable, and Tweek is the only one who can make him feel better, feel less hopeless. 

 

He’s been sick for days now and nothing is improving. He doesn’t feel any kind of better and he’s still feeling fat as fuck. He thought not eating (even if it was against his will) might help that issue, but he still feels miserable and insecure. He’s been living in his pyjamas, but he dreads the day he’s got to find some pants to squeeze into. The idea really hurts him, his chest frozen and he just can’t stop the tears. He’s just quietly crying pathetically when Tweek comes back into the room. 

 

“Oh, babe,” he says quietly, climbing up onto the bed, “what’s the matter?”

 

Craig doesn’t answer, instead he launches himself at Tweek and squeezes as hard as his weak arms will allow. He buries his head in Tweek’s shoulder and sobs harder. The worst part is he isn’t even sure why he’s upset, but he just  _ is.  _ Tweek rubs his back and hums sympathetically. He waits patiently for Craig to get it all out. 

 

“I don’t know,” Craig splutters. “I just feel so  _ bad.” _

 

“It’s okay,” Tweek says, placing a comforting kiss on the top of Craig’s head. “You’re allowed to feel a bit  _ -nnn-  _ down, it happens.”

 

“I know,” Craig mumbles. “I just wanna stay close to you tonight.”

 

“You can do that,” Tweek says, shuffling a little so they’re both more comfortable on the bed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

 

“It’s probably just stress, college is  _ -ah-  _ stressful, you’ll be okay,” Tweek assures.

 

Craig feels weirdly fragile that whole night, needing to drape himself all over Tweek, snuggle in close and let Tweek coo at him and fuss. He’s probably going to hate himself in the morning for being so pathetic, but at least it’s around Tweek. Tweek sees this side of him and doesn’t judge him, Tweek just does what he’s gotta do to make Craig feel safe and looked after. While Craig hates that he gets like this, he’s glad that Tweek doesn’t give him too much shit for it. He doesn’t exactly feel better physically, but falling asleep in Tweek’s arms softens the blow a little.

 

—

 

Craig’s appetite comes back in weird bursts: he’ll wake up from a nap suddenly ravenous, only to puke everything back up like a few hours later. It’s weird. Craig is beginning to wonder if he has a blockage or something… should he be getting to the hospital? Tweek says that he’d probably be in pain in that case, but he doesn’t have a logical explanation for the weird pattern of behaviour Craig is exhibiting. Craig feels like he’s just on some kinda ride, he’s just a passenger to whatever his body wants to do today. 

 

He’s kind of embarrassed to admit that still nothing fits. He’s been trying to go back to class and work with mixed success, but he wears sweats to work, which he knows isn’t super professional. Nobody seems to want to bring up the weight gain, so he gets away with it. Customers aren’t always so kind though, especially the older regulars. It seems like older people just have less of a filter or something, because Craig doesn’t think they’re meaning to be rude or malicious. They just think it's kinda funny to point out that he’s now got a more prominent tummy. They make jokes about how he must be eating too many free cakes on his break - Craig doesn’t bother to point out that he’s a millennial slave to a corporation and absolutely does not get free cakes.

 

He doesn’t always eat much at work anyway, because he’s often feeling sick throughout his shifts. He’s managed to cover up any puking from his boss thus far, but he just hopes this all goes away before he possibly gets fired. 

 

In the middle of the night he finds himself hungry again. He drags himself from the bed, still trying to be careful not to wake Tweek. Tweek has always been a lighter sleeper than Craig, and Craig doesn’t want to wake him and have him up for the rest of the night. Craig can probably just eat a bunch of stuff from the pantry then pass out again to heartburn in the morning. 

 

He isn’t exactly sure what his heart wants, but he thinks he’ll know when he sees it. He raids the pantry as quietly as he can by the light of his phone before finding a box of cookies. That’s easy, minimal mess, he can grab a new box on the way home from work if Tweek gets mad that he ate them. Craig hovers just outside the open door of the fridge, looking for a drink, when he spots something even better. Those cheapass cheese slices, individually-wrapped poor quality dairy goodness. Something in his gut tells him that these and the cookies were meant to be together. He doesn’t even think about the potential weirdness of the combination, just chows down. It hits the spot exactly how he predicted it would, and he gets so into eating them that he doesn’t even hear Tweek stumbling into the kitchen.

 

“Craig?” Tweek mumbles, making Craig jump, some cookie crumbs falling down his front. “What are you doing?”

 

“Huh?” Craig responds, mouth full.

 

“Sorry I startled you,” Tweek says. “Just.. are you alright? I mean, you  _ -nghh-  _ threw up almost as soon as you came home today…”

 

“Oh,” Craig says after swallowing the mess. “I guess I feel better. Hopefully.”

 

“I hope so too.” Tweek comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle. “What in  _ -ah-  _ heaven's name are you eating?”

 

“Uh, cookies?” Craig feels his face flush red, realising that the combination is actually disgusting—or well, at least it should be—when he goes to say it out loud. 

 

“With cheese? Babe, that’s a bit weird.” Tweek nuzzles his face into Craig’s neck. 

 

“I guess, I dunno. I’m keeping it down, aren’t I?” Craig tries to rationalise, still feeling embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, let’s hope,” Tweek replies and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “You wanna come back to bed yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Craig sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

 

—

 

Craig wishes he could say the weird patterns in his appetite have diminished, but they haven’t. He feels like he doesn’t have much control over anything. Sometimes he eats until he’s uncomfortably full, only to feel ill again a few hours later. And you’d think he’d learn but he just never does, he keeps doing it over and over and over again. Tweek is patient; he doesn’t lecture him, but he does suggest maybe they should see a doctor. Craig agrees, yet takes no steps to actually make the appointment, like a real adult. He doesn’t feel like he’s dying, just a bit out of sorts - and the doctor costs money they don’t really have. 

 

He’s given in and bought a bunch of new clothes, and that’s already money he didn’t want to spend. Tweek has been extremely sympathetic and actually came with him to hold his hand while he tried things on. But god does Craig hate being the reason money is extra tight this paycheck. At least he has clothes that fit to wear to work and school now. 

 

People in his engineering lectures still whisper about how he got fat though, which is depressing. Craig thought all that shitty behaviour died out after high school, but college isn’t as mature as he hoped. He doesn’t have many friends in his degree, they’re mostly rich, daddy-pays-my-way, boat shoe wearing motherfuckers. Craig is already kind of an outcast for being the scholarship kid who doesn’t come to class head to toe in brand name clothes. He doesn’t help his case by eating peanut butter, banana and mayo sandwiches in class. People are giggling, but Craig is hungry, fuck it. 

 

Tweek seems to be glad that Craig is eating again, even if he’s still getting sick intermittently. Craig appreciates the positivity and support at home, because he feels pretty shitty about the whole thing. Firstly, his self-confidence is on the floor, he feels fat and disgusting and pretty much powerless to stop it. Tweek is very good at convincing him that he’s still attracted to him and that he doesn’t mind the changes. Secondly, he feels guilty that he spent money on new clothes. He probably should start a diet or something, but Tweek keeps insisting that he’s probably not well enough to be restricting himself. It’s a weird space to be in. 

 

The weirdest moment for Craig is probably when he wakes up in the middle of the night, ravenous like usual, but this time he knows exactly what he wants. It has to be Taco Bell and it has to be  _ now.  _ He doesn’t even really think about the consequences of waking Tweek up, he just shakes him awake like the house is on fire. 

 

“Wake up, Tweek,” he groans as he shakes his boyfriend awake (his stupidly wonderful, patient boyfriend whom he does not deserve.)

 

“Huh? What?” Tweek murmurs.

 

“Wake up!” Craig demands.

 

“What’s wrong, Craig?” Tweek asks, sounding concerned.

 

“I need Taco Bell,  _ now,”  _ Craig insists, knowing it’s kind of a dramatic request, but he feels like he needs this, he’ll actually go crazy if he doesn’t get this.

 

“What the fuck, man, go back to sleep.” Tweek tries to roll back over, but Craig pulls the covers off.

 

“No, Tweek, I need to have it now! You gotta take me,” he whines, arms crossed.

 

“Take yourself,” Tweek grunts.

 

“I want  _ you,  _ Tweek. It’s like midnight, what if I get murdered?” He knows he probably sounds like the biggest, whiniest brat, but he needs Tweek with him. He needs Tweek’s hand to hold so he can feel less like a gross idiot in the middle of the night.

 

“Are you  _ -nghh-  _ serious?” Tweek sighs.

 

“I’m dead serious, I need you to take me through the drive-thru -  _ now, _ ” Craig says, hoping his voice carries some gravitas. This is important to him.

 

“Ugh,” Tweek moans, “okay, fine, you better fucking love me.”

 

“I do, babe, I really do,” Craig says, knowing Tweek can probably hear the grin in his voice as he leaps out of bed. 

 

Tweek very blearily takes him through the drive thru. Craig isn’t sure how he also convinced Tweek to do the driving, but he’s grateful for it. He’s so lucky to have such a supportive partner. 

 

Craig orders way too much food, and Tweek orders none.

 

“I’m not eating  _ -gah- _ shitty Mexican at midnight, Craig, my belly hurts just thinking about it.” He groans. “You might make yourself feel so sick by tomorrow.”

 

“That’s a Tomorrow Me problem,” Craig says flippantly. He’s already nearly finished all the food. Just inhaling it like some kinda black hole for crappy fast food. 

 

“Yeah,” Tweek says quietly, “it is.”

 

—

 

Craig is finally beginning to feel like the nausea is dissipating, aside from the weird sick feelings he gets when he is around meat. Literally any kind; cooked, uncooked, it doesn’t matter. It’s enough to actually make him barf and he doesn’t understand it. Craig fucking loves meat, he loves steak and burgers and bacon,  _ fucking bacon.  _ Craig used to  _ live  _ for bacon, he doesn’t know why he suddenly can’t stomach it. Tweek absolutely thinks it’s weird too. they’ve been cooking things without meat lately for Craig’s sake. 

 

“Maybe it’s that  _ -hnn-  _ thing where you go off whatever food made you barf last?” Tweek suggests.

 

“What, like when you drink too much tequila and can’t look at it again after the hangover?” Craig wonders.

 

“Yeah, maybe?” Tweek says. “You’ll probably get over it.”

 

“Probably,” Craig agrees. “I’m just glad I’m not puking all the time anymore.”

 

“Me too,” Tweek says. “It’s good to see  _ -ah-  _ colour in your cheeks again.”

 

“Thanks babe, just, thanks for being so supportive. Hopefully whatever this fuck is, is over now.” Craig smiles as he says this. He really fucking appreciates everything Tweek has done for him. He knows he was kind of a gross emotional mess, but he would have been so much worse without Tweek. 

 

“It’s okay, Craig. I love you and shit,” Tweek says with a small laugh.

 

Craig can’t help but snort. “I love you too, you fuck.”

 

The good mood doesn’t last, though. Craig finds a fresh new lot of stretch marks along his lower belly and hips. It reminds him just how fucking fat he’s let himself get, and it’s just getting worse. He’s starting to get like, a proper pot belly like his dad, and the idea makes him feel sick. He’s only twenty, he’s not supposed to be morphing into his dad so young. His pyjamas are already beginning to pinch at the fat around his hips and his stomach. Even the new clothes that Craig bought recently are beginning to struggle to hide his stomach. 

 

“What are you doing?” Tweek asks him as Craig glares at the mirror. 

 

“Look at my stomach, Tweek.” Craig pulls up the hem of his pyjama top to reveal all the red stretch marks littering his tummy. 

 

“Craig,” Tweek says kindly, “Craig, you have to stop picking yourself apart like this. People get stretch marks, it  _ -ah-  _ happens.”

 

“I know it happens, but how come I’ve just blown up all of a sudden but you’re the same?” Craig snaps. He doesn’t mean to, he’s just tired. He’s so fucking tired of feeling like a passenger in his own body. 

 

“I’m not the same, Craig, I’ve put on some weight too since we  _ -hnn-  _ moved out,” Tweek says evenly. 

 

“You haven’t put on  _ this  _ much, Tweek. This is more than a small chubby tummy.” Craig gestures to his belly. 

 

“I’m not trying to  _ -nghh-  _ patronise you, but I think you look nice, Craig. You gaining weight and having stretch marks doesn’t matter to me. You’re like, the person I love more than anyone else and I  _ -nnn- _ could never  _ not  _ find you sexy.” Tweek sounds sad. Craig can feel himself beginning to tear up, because fuck, his boyfriend loves his stupid fat ass even though he’s behaved like such an asshole.

 

“Tweek—”

 

“I just hate seeing you pick yourself to pieces like this,” Tweek continues. “I’m not saying you have to  _ -ah-  _ love your body, I can’t force you. But I want you to know  _ I  _ love it. You’re so important to me, I want you to feel  _ -nghh-  _ happy and loved.”

 

“I do,” Craig croaks through his tears. “I do, and I love you. I’m sorry for being a baby.”

 

“Shit, Craig,” Tweek says before closing the distance between them. He pulls Craig into a big and squeezes tight. “I love you so much, and whatever you need to do to feel okay, I’ll  _ -hnn-  _ support.”

 

“Okay,” Craig says, nuzzling as close to Tweek as he can get.

 

—

 

Craig spends his next day off in bed. He doesn’t feel sick anymore, but he’s deathly tired. He could probably sleep all day given the opportunity, maybe only getting up to pee and to eat (obviously not at the same time). He just lies in lazily and watches while Tweek gets ready for class. Tweek, bless him, kisses Craig on the mouth right before he leaves and it makes his stomach flutter. It sort of makes him feel like they’re married, but also, that he’s still newly in love. He adores that their relationship is like this, and that he’s lucky enough to have found his one. After Tweek leaves he just naps, knows he’s being gross and lazy but he can’t bring himself to listen to the voice in his head.  _ This is why you’re fat, Craig,  _ he thinks, but then remembers  _ and your boyfriend fucking loves you for it.  _

 

He’s very groggy and bleary when he finally forces himself to be a person. He’s still so tired. It’s annoying how it seems like no matter how long he rests he always wakes up just as tired. He stretches and yawns, vision still a little blurry. It’s only when he catches his reflection in the mirror that he really wakes the fuck up. 

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

His stomach is  _ round,  _ and like, significantly bigger than it was last night. At least, that’s how Craig feels about it anyway. He swears it looked more chubby last night. Now, definitely not. It feels hard when he pokes it, not like, fat or jiggly. His mouth goes dry when he realises, staring at the profile of his stomach, that maybe he wasn’t fucking fat the entire time. 

 

He’s fucking pregnant. 

 

He’s sure, it all adds up. In fact, he feels weirdly stupid for not realising before… why didn’t  _ Tweek  _ realise? He was eating cookies with cheese and nobody thought about pregnancy? Fuck. He feels so stupid, because now he’s not just pregnant, he’s like  _ really  _ pregnant. Maybe more than halfway… he’s past the first trimester for sure.  _ Shit,  _ he’s going to have a fucking baby and he has zero choice about it. 

 

Craig’s hands shake while he calls Tweek at work. Tweek doesn’t answer the first time, but Craig predicted this. He calls a few more times so that Tweek knows it’s urgent - he answers on the fourth time.

 

“What’s the  _ -gah- _ matter Craig?” he asks. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I’m pregnant, Tweek,” Craig says, unable to keep up some kind of casual pretence.

 

“What are you talking about?” Tweek’s voice takes on a clear tone of  _ stop kidding.  _ Like Craig would try to fuck with him when he’s at work like this.

 

“I got up this morning, Tweek—

 

“Afternoon.”

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s the afternoon,” Tweek corrects him. 

 

“Fuck you, Tweek,” Craig snips, not in the mood. “I got up and my stomach is fucking huge. Like I look pregnant, not fucking chubby.”

 

“It’s probably just your imagination, honey,” Tweek says distractedly, probably thinking about work. 

 

“Tweek, it  _ isn’t.  _ Think about it, I’ve been acting so crazy lately, but every crazy thing I’ve done is a pregnancy symptom,” Craig insists. 

 

“Fuck,” Tweek replies. “Shit, I guess so. How didn’t we notice before?”

 

“I don’t know, we’re stupid. Call in sick and meet me at the fucking mall, okay? I’m gonna take a test.” Craig glances at himself in the mirror again.  _ Fuck,  _ how did he not see this before? 

 

“Fuck,” Tweek repeats dumbly. “Fuck, okay, I’m  _ -hnn- _ coming.”

 

“I’ll be there in like, ten minutes,” Craig says, then hangs up. 

 

It takes Tweek longer to get out of work than it takes Craig to walk to the mall. They live in a pretty central part of town, wanting to be close to potential workplaces and to college campus when they moved. Craig doesn’t buy the pregnancy test himself, though. He’s going to make Tweek do it. There’s something comical about him doing it, because now that he’s noticed how baby-bump-like his stomach looks, he can’t unsee it. Maybe other people could see it too. He doesn’t want people making remarks about not needing the test or whatever. He just wants Tweek to get it, and for it to be done. 

 

Thankfully, Tweek is understanding about this and buys the test without argument.

 

Craig doesn’t actually take off his jacket and show Tweek his stomach until they’re in the bathroom. Mostly because he doesn’t feel like this is in his head. He has like a proper pregnant stomach and he isn’t sure how the fuck to hide it. But the look on Tweek’s face tells him that he’s absolutely not imagining it.

 

“Fuck,” Tweek breathes, “you weren’t exaggerating.”

 

“No,” Craig says. “I literally woke up and looked in the mirror and saw this.” He touches his belly. “Like, that basically happened overnight.”

 

“Yeah well, I swear that like, you’d gotten a little chubbier before - but like shit, you look pregnant!” Tweek takes a deep breath. “Can I… can I touch your stomach?”

 

“Oh,” Craig says. “Oh, yeah, okay I guess. Can you let me piss on this first?”

 

“You sure know how to ruin a mood,” Tweek grumbles. “Okay, go piss on it then, dick.” 

 

—

 

Craig isn’t surprised when the test comes out positive, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t terrified. They’re college students with shitty minimum wage jobs. Craig isn’t sure they’re ready for a baby. They love each other a fuck ton, and Craig is sure they’ll love their baby a ton too - but would they actually be any good at parenting it? Craig isn’t sure how far gone he is, but he’s probably too far gone to terminate without some kind of medical reason. He doesn’t know. He figures they need to make a doctor’s appointment ASAP to figure the logistics out. 

 

Tweek is just kind of staring at his stomach, bewildered, and Craig is trying to reconcile that there’s a person in there. He can’t un-make them, they were clearly fucking stupid with birth control, stupid with realising the signs and now he’s like, properly pregnant and only just figuring it out. But Craig can’t take back that it’s a  _ person. _ This person is alive, and just because Craig didn’t notice it, doesn’t mean that he wasn’t keeping them safe. He’s been growing a person and he didn’t even realise, a person that is half Tweek. Their baby would probably be super cute, assuming it inherits more of Tweek’s traits. 

 

They didn’t really talk on the walk home, but they held hands. It helped Craig feel a little more secure, that Tweek might be shocked but he wasn’t gonna bolt for the hills. They’ve mostly been standing in the bedroom together, Tweek awkwardly staring at Craig’s belly and Craig feeling a strange urge to touch it. Tweek is the one to break the silence, finally. 

 

“Can I  _ -gah-  _ touch your stomach now?” he says gently. “If it’s not gonna upset you.”

 

“I’m not upset,” Craig replies, although he isn’t exactly sure he’s telling the truth. “You can touch it.”

 

“Okay.” Tweek moves so that he is standing behind Craig. Not just touching Craig’s belly, but wrapping his arms around Craig and hugging. Craig relaxes, feeling Tweek pressed up against his back and his hands splayed across his tummy. 

 

“It does feel more like you’re pregnant; I don’t know how we didn’t  _ -nnn-  _ notice this,” Tweek says quietly, his thumbs drawing absent shapes over the swell. 

 

“We should have realised,” Craig agrees. “We weren’t very responsible.”

 

“What the shit are we gonna  _ -ah- _ do?”

 

“Well, I think I’m gonna have to have it, Tweek. I think I’m probably more than halfway through.” Craig sighs. “But we could adopt it out… we don’t have to actually—”

 

“I don’t wanna do that!” Tweek’s voice is a mixture of miserable and terrified. “ _ -gah-  _ That’s my baby! It’s ours, I’m stupid and young but it’s a piece of  _ -hnn- _ me.”

 

Craig hums in agreement. “I feel like I’m already forming an attachment,” he says, and places a hand over Tweek’s. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tweek says sadly. “I’m sorry I just said that and put all that  _ -ah-  _ pressure on you… if you wanna adopt it out…”

 

“No, Tweek, it’s not really like that… I don’t know exactly what I want but I feel like… I feel like I couldn’t give up a baby I grew. Your baby, I’m… I’m having your baby…” Craig trails off.

 

“That’s… yeah, I love you so much man. I just, I want to have a family with you. I just, it’s your kid and my kid and I think I love it, just like I love you.” Tweek says before kissing Craig’s neck. 

 

“I love you too. We’re stupid, but we made this baby. This baby is ours and we made it because we love each other - I don’t think I could give it away.” Craig sighs, feeling sort of better that Tweek feels the same. 

 

“We’ll work it out, man,” Tweek comforts. And Craig mostly believes him.

 

—

 

Craig is twenty-three weeks pregnant—just hit six months. The doctor seems pretty bewildered that he went that long without noticing. Any doubts Craig has about wanting to keep the baby are squashed as soon as he sees the tiny little person on the screen. The baby does look like a person, Craig can see a head and little arms and legs and it’s just so  _ real.  _

 

“Do you want to know the gender?” the doctor asks.

 

Craig’s mouth goes dry. They can know  _ already?  _ He just found out he’s having a baby, the baby is still kinda an abstract concept but fuck. He’s gotta really get his head around that this is a person.

 

“What do you think?” Craig asks Tweek.

 

“I wanna know,” Tweek says, voice sounding hoarse.

 

“Okay.” Craig nods. “Let’s find out.”

The doctor smiles as she moves the wand over Craig’s stomach.

 

“It looks like you’re having a boy,” she says brightly.

 

“Oh,” Craig replies, his voice going wobbly with emotion, “a boy.”

 

“A little boy,” Tweek repeats, sounding equally emotional and misty. 

 

“We’re gonna be a family,” Craig says quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Tweek mumbles. “Yeah, you and me and our son.”

 

—

 

Maybe it’s lame, but Craig fully embraces his pregnancy now that he knows that’s what it is. He feels kinda better knowing he’s not just fat and unable to stop himself from eating garbage. He tells his parents first, and they’re mostly supportive - if a little disappointed at first. They come around fully. The people in his degree still think it’s funny that he got knocked up, but Craig can’t bring himself to care so much. He knows he’s going to have a family with the person he loves more than anything in the world. His life is so much fuller than just drugs and parties and vapid college bullshit. 

 

He stops hiding his bump, happily telling anyone who’ll listen that yes, he is pregnant and yes he’s very excited. The background on his phone is the ultrasound of his son. He has a son, a very active, seemingly rowdy son apparently. His baby moves a lot. Perhaps he mistook movement for his belly being unsettled before, but now he knows what it is. Although once he found out he was pregnant for real, the movement got a lot stronger. Craig can see the kicks through his skin now, and his belly button has popped out very dramatically. He finds himself awake at night, unable to sleep through his restless baby’s movements. 

 

Tweek is obsessed with his bump; he always wants to touch, to kiss and to show off to others. He’s mesmerised by the kicks and being able to feel the strong movements. He makes up for lost time by being so enthusiastic and excited throughout Craig's last trimester. Craig is grateful, whilst he has embraced being pregnant and impending parenthood he’s still very swollen, tired and sore. 

 

They try to make up for their previous ignorance by studying hard, making sure to read any and every parenting book. Trying to learn everything they need to know about labour and delivery as well as how to actually care for their son when he finally arrives. He can only hope that the preparation pays off and that his son comes into the world as safely as possible.

 

— 

 

Their baby is overdue. Craig is grateful for the extra few days he’s given. He needs them, considering they wasted so much time not realising he was pregnant. Craig ends up having an epidural, but he can’t bring himself to care or feel guilty. Contractions fucking hurt and he’s not ashamed to have gotten a fucking spinal jab. Being young works out in his favour, though, as the labour itself goes fairly quick. 

 

He hurts a ton afterwards, like after his epidural wore off. Craig didn’t realise just how fucking reliant on Tweek he’d be while healing. He couldn’t go back to work as soon as he thought, either. He just didn’t anticipate just how hard and painful the healing process would be.

 

Their son is worth every minute. He’s so small and squishy and he has Tweek’s nose. Craig bursts into tears when he realises he birthed a baby with Tweek’s nose - he can’t get over that. 

 

They name him Liam, for no other reason than that they like the name. He has downy blonde hair and blue eyes - Craig hopes he will keep both, but he also knows that newborn babies often don’t keep the hair or eye colour they were born with. As far as Craig can tell, Liam seems like a pretty chill baby. He sleeps pretty well and is easy to settle - not perfect, but Craig is thankful. Liam looks so much like Tweek, exactly how Craig wanted. 

 

He doesn’t shed all the weight he gained quickly, like he imagined, but he finds himself caring less and less the older his baby gets and the stronger their bond grows. He has his down moments, but mostly, he’s just happy to have Liam and Tweek. Happy that they’ve managed to make this family. 

 

Craig takes Liam to college with him sometimes, as a final fuck you to all the boat shoes who laughed at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
